Just a little Christmas
by TheFairiesHeart
Summary: Just a little bit of Christmas in the guild. Slight hints at Nalu, Gruvia, GaLe Canon-verse, fluff


Lucy awoke to her bed being shaken rapidly. She felt like she was on a boat that was in a storm. Her eyes shot open and grabbed whatever she could to try, but failed, steady herself.

"Wake up Lucy! It's Christmas!" Natsu shouted, shaking the bed more. Still wearing pyjamas, of sorts; an old vest, his scarf and shorts with little dragons with Santa hats on them, a gift Lucy gave him last year.

"I'm up...sorta..." She grumbles, stretching her hands up into the air once the bed had came to rest.

"Santa has been! He ate the cookies I made and the milk!" Natsu almost shouted. He was far too excited for this holiday but Lucy wasn't going to say much. She was going to let him have his fun.

"Ok ok ok, let's open the stockings first. Tradition." She said, pushing herself off the comfy bed onto the hard floor. For once it wasn't cold, a mix of the warmth of the holiday and Natsu. She went to the fire place and took the three stockings hanging off their hooks.

She migrated to the sofa where Natsu, for once, had cleaned up his sleeping quarters. She let him sleep here last night and was going to let him this night.

Natsu was a literal bundle of joy, bouncing as Lucy handed the knitted sock with 'Natsu' written on it to him. He held back, waiting till her and Happy were ready.

They took their seats and opened the stockings. Lucy's was filled with sweets and some pens. Perfect for her writing. Natsu's, spiced chocolate and a pair of fingerless gloves. Happy's simply had a fish, but that was enough for him.

"Present time!" He exclaimed, standing up. He grabbed Lucy's hands, dragging the poor blonde in her pyjamas out into the snow with her dressing gown to the guild. The presents were at the guild, waiting for them to arrive and open.

Natsu slammed the doors open to find the others chilling about, wrapping everywhere.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" They shouted, earning a similar response back. Gray walked over to Natsu and held a hand out.

"To our truce?"

"Agreed." He said, shaking his hand. Ah, every year on Christmas they called a ceasefire between their constant fights. They took a seat and presents landed before them.

* * *

Lucy's eyes were almost filled with tears. Even if this was her second Christmas at the guild, she still felt so...so...so touched that they cared so much about her. After years of being ignored by her father, it was incredibly different.

They were only small gifts but they touched her soul. Levy gave her a book she was keen on getting but couldn't afford it. Gray made an ice version of Aquarius's key as a necklace, the ice shining against the shining lights. She gave Gray a big hug after that, even a little peck on the cheek as a thank you. She was surprised that Juvia didn't try murder her.

Erza gave her a new whip, a metal handle for a small extra weapon incase anyone came too near. And Natsu...he got her a scarf, a pink one matching her guild Mark.

("Now we match!" He said cheerily.)

Natsu was happy, Mira gave him vouchers for free meals at some local restaurants. As well as many things that she couldn't quite remember. Natsu hugged her after opening her gift, a small plush of Igneel that she spent a long time making. It was hard doing it in secret but she managed. She could swear she saw tears but didn't mention anything about it, chuckling.

Her eyes were drawn to a small commotion over in the middle of the hall.

"Uh...Gray-Sama...Juvia made you a present..." Juvia stuttered nervously, hoping her beloved would like the gift. She handed him the small blue package, wrapped with a silver bow.

He opened the package slowly and held up the small plush she made. He held the doll in his hand, looking at the details.

"Juvia remembered what you said about Ur-San and I wanted to make you something as a reminder." Juvia blushed, looking away.

Gray's mouth was just hanging at the doll, the detail on it was amazing for someone who hadn't ever saw her. He didn't know what to say or do. He thought and thought and only one thing came to mind. He turned her face to his and pressed a small kiss to her lips.

She gasped, face bright red. Her eyes fluttered shut and pushed against his lips. He pulled away, red on the face.

"M...mistletoe..." He muttered before walking away with the doll. Juvia looked up.

There was no mistletoe.

* * *

The day wore on and a party raged. Lucy tried to find her friends but couldn't find them. When her eyes finally landed on the tiny blue haired Mage named Levy, she decided to leave her be, kissing the dark haired Gajeel.

When the master finally called the party over, saying it will continue tomorrow with the other guilds like Sabertooth and the likes, Lucy headed to the door, as did many pairs of people. She saw Natsu hanging back.

"You coming?" She asked him, hesitating.

"I'll just come over, don't wait." He answered. Lucy nodded and headed off, the exceed following her to her apartment.

Natsu waited until the coast was clear before he reached under the tree to grab a small rectangular present that was hidden under the fir.

He held the small parcel in his hand and opened it slowly. He held the small frame with four figures in it, two children and two adults. A small note came with it.

'I thought you would like to see what our family looks like Natsu, since you can't remember, for now. I hope the next time we meet we can be on more friendly terms.

Even if you hate me, I still love you.

\- Zeref Dragneel.'

Tears dropped onto the glass protecting the image as he started to remember his family, his birth family.

"Merry Christmas... Mom and Dad... Zeref." He muttered before leaving the guild to join Lucy and Happy.

* * *

 **MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I hope your day was amazing! This was just a short little piece to keep some more of the holiday spirit in the fandom. Seeya soon everyone!**


End file.
